


unlearning

by gyoomie



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Dragons, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fantastic Racism, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Witches, also theres a bit of kailuka sprinkled in, its def darker than my usual stuff, the last three tags are content warnings btw!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyoomie/pseuds/gyoomie
Summary: Keep your chin up, lionheart, and pay them no mind. — gumi, miku, and a love story in three acts. angel/witch au.
Relationships: Gumi & Hatsune Miku, Gumi/Hatsune Miku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	unlearning

**Author's Note:**

> oh, where do i begin. this is a combination of various gumiku ideas i’ve been trying to write for _two years_. it is the sequel to a ghost/poltergeist au that i will never write, and a reimagining of a ballet/dance au that never came to fruition. all the fantasy elements were inspired by a BL webtoon called _modern wizard hunting project_. much love to **ailee** (blifuys on ao3) for the beta, and **content warnings** for fantastic racism, implied sexual content, and blood/violence (in later scenes).
> 
> a story about the extremities of mob mentality, listening where change is actionable, and making the conscious effort to do better. cheers!

.

**unlearning**

_(if you wanna be someone, you don’t have to wait  
you just have to change)_

.

.

**[ prologue ]**

_‘Oh, wow, that’s Hatsune Miku. Didn’t know she came to places like this.’_

(‘Wait, isn’t that Megpoid Gumi? Gumiiiii! Over hereeee!’)

_‘Hatsune? She’s a family friend of Masuda Lily, right? That budding pianist who passed away a few years ago?’_

(‘Oh my god, she actually waved back! She’s _so_ cute – like, too damn cute for words.’)

 _‘Yeah. I totally forgot how gorgeous Hatsune was, though. Like, are you kidding me? Everything about her_ – _her dancing, her looks, her body_ – _it’s just... hot damn. I’d totally fuck her if she’s down.’_

(‘Right?! She’s such a sweetheart, too. I always see her helping out around town whenever she can. And her smile – it’s so healing! She’s like a cute little animal, you know? Really makes you want to protect her and stuff.’)

 _‘Girl, are you serious? Did you forget what happened with Shimoda Rin and Kagamine Len? Shimoda literally lost her goddamn mind! She had to be sent to the loony bin after Hatsune was done with her! They say Masuda Lily’s death was her fault, too_ – _the poor girl got herself killed trying to save Hatsune, or something like that.’_

(‘Totally get you, man. Didn’t Gumi get into dance school recently?’)

_‘Shit, yeah, you’re right. That was just... so messed up on so many levels.’_

(‘Yep. It’s an amazing feat, but still... yikes. Hatsune’s there, after all.’)

_‘Exactly. She’s nothing but bad news. But then again, I’m not surprised...'_

(‘Ugh, don’t even. Everyone’s going to riot if Hatsune sinks her claws into _Gumi_ of all people. Gumi’s just way too nice and forgiving by nature, even to those who don’t deserve it...'

_‘...since she’s a pure-blood witch, after all.’_

(‘...as expected of a heaven-sent angel like her.’)

.

.

**[ act one ]**

Her head was pounding.

Gumi rubbed at her forehead gingerly as she sat up, trying to collect her thoughts. Last night... Right, the troupe had decided to go out for drinks last night, celebrating the end to a particularly gruelling week. It wasn’t her first time dealing with alcohol, but she still wasn’t used to drinking in a group setting and had probably taken one too many sips out of nervousness. Yes, that much she could remember.

What she _couldn’t_ remember was how she wound up here in Miku’s bed, the both of them curled together with little to no clothes on.

‘Mm...’

Miku stirred, freezing Gumi in place. She could feel Miku’s breathing fanning against her neck, light and warm and shiver-inducing, and it was only when Miku pulled away to prop herself up on both elbows that Gumi’s thoughts began to register again.

‘You’re finally awake?’ Miku’s smile was lukewarm, like a cat sunbathing on a windowsill; her hair, long and seafoam, spilled over her shoulder to pool in the valley of her breasts. ‘Morning.’

‘G... good morning.’ Gumi averted her gaze, but not for long. Miku had always been gorgeous, after all, but this was a whole other level of devastation; these butterflies in her stomach surely had to be the aftermath of the wreckage. ‘I’m very sorry for imposing on you like this, I must’ve caused a lot of trouble for you last night.’

Miku’s expression wavered, as if that wasn’t the reply she’d expected. Perhaps it hadn’t been, given the less-than-pleasant reception she usually received.

‘Not at all,’ Miku said. ‘If anything, I’m just glad you didn’t get hurt from skidding into that puddle. Your clothes should be dry by now’ – she raised her chin in the direction of the backyard – ‘but if you have places to be, you can keep the dress you have on. It’s one of my old ones.’

‘I see.’ Gumi gave herself a furtive glance. So it wasn’t that her pants had gone missing, it was that the dress skirts had ridden up to her waist in her sleep. Upon closer inspection, Miku wasn’t exactly indecent, either, even if her flimsy camisole and shorts did leave little to the imagination. All in all, it seemed as if nothing had happened between her and Miku last night.

But given a reputation like Miku’s that was already set in stone, would anyone believe her?

‘I can’t thank you enough, truly. I’ll be sure to return your dress once I’ve washed it.’

‘It’s fine, it’s fine~’

It was probably a strange sight to behold, Gumi kneeling on the bed with her head lowered and cheeks pink, but Miku didn’t comment on it. Instead, she looked at Gumi, her smile the tip of an iceberg. The dark of her eyes said: _You can feel it in your bones, can’t you? You’re a good girl. Heed the heart pounding like a live grenade, the warning signs going off in your head._

_Beware the illusion of butterflies, for they’ll only break your heart._

And then she smiled, unkind as the divine.

’You should run along home now, darling. Before the wolves get to you.’

.

For all the rumours and half-truths that followed her like the plague, Miku had her own fair share of admirers.

She was just the sort of person who naturally attracted attention everywhere she went, from her eye-catching features to the way she carried herself, confident and dignified and beautiful. While Gumi only had limited interactions with Miku prior to the drinking incident, she had always thought of Miku as a nice person, if a little cryptic and aloof.

The rest of the townsfolk, however, clearly thought otherwise.

In a town as tiny as this, it was no surprise that stereotypes about the Otherworldly ran rampant. Even though the strength and extent of the Otherworldlys’ powers had slowly been diluting over time – Gumi’s powers included – many still believed that witches were bringers of misfortune due to their charm capabilities. Angels, by contrast, were messengers from heaven who could do no wrong in their eyes.

It was unfair on all counts. Unlike Gumi, who was just a frequent visitor, Miku had grown up in this town and lived here her whole life. And yet, she was constantly treated like an outsider, a monster. _And yet_ , everyone wanted a piece of her, couldn’t get enough of her.

A walking contradiction. A never-ending paradox.

‘ _Will you give it a rest already?_ ’

_The demand alone was loud enough to catch Gumi’s attention, but what really stood out to her was the slap that resonated in the air, and the way they surrounded Miku from all sides, a solid wall of accusations and aggression._

_‘Haven’t you put Luka through enough?’ one of them spat. ‘She doesn’t want to see you.’_

_‘Understandably so,’ another sneered. ‘All Luka ever did was try to reach out and help you, but you just kept stringing her along and trampling on her feelings. What the hell is wrong with you?’_

_‘You’re sick in the head, Hatsune. Do you think it’s fun to toy with people like this?’_

_‘I’m sorry,’ Miku said, quiet, composed. ‘I’m sorry. That was never my intention.’_

_‘We don’t need your half-assed apology. Just stay the hell away from her.’_

_Throughout the entire confrontation, Miku’s smile never waned. It was only when they disappeared around the corner that she allowed her smile to wobble, on the verge of collapse._

_‘How nice,’ she whispered to the wind, and Gumi’s amplified empathy capabilities picked up on the emotion weighting her words: the hurt, the envy, the sense of resignation. ‘She has people who care enough to protect her.’_

_The wet of her eyes said: Who would do the same for me?_

That particular memory remained fresh in Gumi’s mind as she took a water break in the middle of practice. The choreography today was relentless, a wicked, tricky routine that gave everyone a run for their money. Even the senior dancers had to pause at some point to catch their breath before trying again.

But not Miku.

Miku continued to glide across the floor with her eyes closed and movements clean, as if sweat wasn’t pouring down her face and she hadn’t been executing the same dance over and over for almost two hours. As far as Gumi could tell, she hadn’t made a single misstep yet – and even if she had, the fervour to her performance more than made up for it.

It was hard to believe that the girl Gumi had seen that day was the same person before her now. She looked so _at peace_ with herself, as if there was no storm brewing beneath the surface, as if the rest of the world had faded to background noise. All of the rumours and resentment and nigh inescapable scrutiny – none of it mattered. It was just Miku, a dance she made her own, and the heart of a phoenix, still beating, beating.

There was beauty in the unbroken, and Gumi couldn’t look away.

.

.

**[ act two ]**

‘Rin became everything to me,’ Miku said. Her cigarette sat like a firefly between her fingertips, still and luminous. ‘Despite everything that happened, no matter what I did, no matter how many times I tried to push her away, she loved me regardless. And that... that _scared_ me. So much so that I kept pulling away whenever I got scared, just to test her, just to hear her reassure me that _yes_ , she loved me the most, and _yes_ , she would always be there for me.

‘But it was never enough for me. I was hellbent. I wanted to be the _only_ one she cared for, and got insanely jealous of anyone who came close to her. In my mind... I had nothing. Or rather, it _felt_ like I had nothing. And _because_ it felt like I had nothing, _because_ it felt like she was all I had, I thought the only way to keep her with me was to ruin her completely.

‘And ruin her, I did. And by the time I realised what I was doing... Rin wasn’t herself anymore.’

Gumi hummed, allowing Miku’s words to soak in. The studio was quiet, as it often was around this time; as dedicated as they were, the other dancers would much rather forfeit a lead role than to wake up at an ungodly hour in the morning. It was better this way, anyway, since it gave Gumi the chance to squeeze in a few extra hours of practice – and some time alone with Miku.

If anything, these mornings they spent together were precious to Gumi. She had come to learn a lot about Miku over the past two months, who was so far from _cryptic_ and _aloof_ it was almost laughable. This was a girl who taught herself alchemy to make magic-infused cigarettes just for the hell of it, a girl who spoke about heavy issues the way one would with the weather –

A girl who, if you asked her a question, no matter how difficult, she would give you an answer.

‘Where did Kagamine Len fit into the picture, then?’

‘Len? Len was... well, he was pissed at me for a lot of things, actually. And he had a right to be. I slept with him a few times – remember the time I told you about how badly I coped with things after I lost _her?_ ’

The blond (one-night) stand-ins, right. Gumi hid her disapproval behind a tentative nod.

‘Right, so... Len was one of them. Which was disastrous enough as it was, but then it turns out that he knew Rin. _And_ he was the son of the then-mayor. _And_ he was a brilliant public speaker who knew his way around various social circles. I didn’t know any of that at the time, since he’d been out of town when I was involved with Rin. But when he found out...’

Miku let her words trail off, taking a final drag of her cigarette before stamping it out.

‘It was just a mess, honestly.’

‘Mm. Then, after that... Kagamine and Shimoda left, right?’

‘Yeah. I mean, I apologised to each of them separately before they left, but nothing came out of it. That part of the rumours was true, though: Rin was admitted into a mental wellness institute – they didn’t tell me where it was, obviously – and Len’s family relocated after his dad stepped down.’

‘Oh. That’s – um. That was it?’

‘That was it. What, were you expecting more?’ Miku laughed. ‘Like making up with each other behind the scenes, or a happier ending for everyone?’ She laughed harder when Gumi stared pointedly at the floor, guilty as charged, but sobered soon enough.

'Well. That _would_ be a more satisfying resolution, wouldn’t it,’ she mused. ‘But sometimes... you don’t get the closure you want. Your apology can be wholly sincere and contrite, but they’re not obliged to accept it. It doesn’t change the fact that you hurt them. It doesn’t alleviate the damage you caused or fix whatever it is that you broke.

‘It just holds you accountable, that’s all.’

How could Miku still smile like that? Like it was all so _easy_ , the way she wore her psychological scars like an open wound, ugly and exposed. Gumi couldn’t imagine what she would’ve done in her position; the pressure must’ve been immense. _Still_ immense, even.

‘But hey, enough about me.’ Miku scooted closer, bringing her legs up to her chest and bumping her shoulder against Gumi’s. ‘You’ve been helping out at _Sakine_ , right? You must be really busy these days, with the festival coming up this weekend and all.’

‘Ah, yeah.’ Gumi blinked. She’d only mentioned the festival in passing some time ago, so this was a pleasant surprise. ‘Yeah, it’s been rather hectic. I’ve never seen Kaito so frazzled before.’

‘Oh? When is he _not_ frazzled?’

‘I’m serious,’ Gumi protested, feeling a smile coming on. ‘There was this one time where he...’

The change in pace was a breath of fresh air, cool and inviting; the places where their shoulders touched, however, remained incredibly warm.

.

Gumi hadn't known what to expect when she heard a dull crash coming from the studio’s locker room one evening, but she didn't know what to make of _this_ , either: Miku and a blonde stranger tangled together on the bench, position compromising and breath caught.

‘I’m not sure what’s going on here,’ she began, keeping her voice crucially, crucially even, ‘but if you’d like to talk to one of our dancers, feel free to arrange a meeting during practice hours. For now...’ Her tone dipped. ‘Refrain from inappropriate advances and _leave_ , please.’

Sensing imminent danger, the stranger released Miku and held her hands up placatingly. Then, with a brazen sort of casualness, she proceeded to fix her dishevelled clothes and makeup.

That VIP pass hanging around her neck... No wonder this girl looked so familiar. She was Kim SeeU, the daughter of a Korean ambassador who had dropped by recently for his annual visit. Gumi vaguely recalled seeing the mayor show them around town a few times, but she hadn’t thought much of their esteemed guests – until now, at least.

‘For the record...’ SeeU snapped her compact mirror shut and sashayed past Gumi on the way to the door. With the toss of her well-kept curls, she said, ‘It's not _my_ fault she seduced me first. Witches and their crafty tricks – they’re all the same, aren’t they. Always looking for a good roll in the hay.’

Right. The person who had fewer clothes on and was _pinned under SeeU_ was the one who seduced first. Because _that_ made sense, didn’t it. Gumi could feel her temper rising – boiling, in fact – but kept it in check for diplomacy’s sake. ‘So they say, Ms Kim.’

‘It’s true.’ SeeU’s lips curled back into a sneer. ‘That’s about all _she’s_ good for, anyway.’

It took everything in Gumi not to deck her in the face. Instead, she made a conscious effort to redirect that energy into helping Miku get dressed, pretending not to notice as SeeU’s footsteps faded away.

The silence she left behind was stifling.

‘I’m fine, you know,’ Miku said at last. She leaned over the bench to pick up her bag, along with everything else that had fallen out of it – the source of the dull crash from earlier. ‘SeeU’s just... You’ve probably guessed it by now, but she was one of them. I’ve told her that I don’t _do_ that sort of thing anymore, but she’s been really persistent, so I thought I’d just humour her one last time and be done with it.

‘Besides, SeeU was right. I’m just a wi – ’

‘ _Don’t you dare_ ,’ Gumi cut in, her voice a furious whisper. ‘You didn’t even do anything wrong.’

How could Miku say such a thing, when her makeup was ruined and her lips were swollen and she was still snapping her bra back in place as they spoke? Gumi would not – _could not_ – allow her anger to abate, no. Not when Miku just wanted to move forward and focus on dancing. Not when Miku’s expression looked like that.

‘Does it matter? They’ll still burn a witch at the stake regardless,’ Miku pointed out wryly. ‘But if that’s what it takes for them to feel like I’ve been held accountable, then sure. I’ll burn as many times as they want. I’ll just keep learning from what I did wrong, and do better next time.

‘Maybe _that_ can be something else I’m good for, hm?’

She smiled, then, and Gumi's heart, soft as it was, trembled at the sight.

‘ _Eh?_ ’ Miku’s voice edged on a squeak as Gumi drew her into her arms without warning. She floundered for a bit, clearly at a loss, before eventually returning the embrace. ‘Honestly, Gumi. I said I was fine, didn’t I?’ 

Gumi refused to let go. This wasn’t the first time that Miku’s past had come back to haunt her, but god, it wasn’t _fair_. She wasn’t perfect, not by a long shot, but it was the fact that she _tried_. It was the fact that she could keep her chin up despite it all, gentle yet tenacious; the fact that she had become someone special to Gumi, not just a beautiful stranger or a dearly treasured friend.

It was all too much for her to bear, and she couldn’t keep it in any longer.

‘Miku.’ Gumi swallowed. Her hands were shaking; all she knew in that moment was the press of their body heat and the scent of Miku’s mint shampoo. ‘Listen. I’m really sorry. If at any point you don’t want this, please push me away. I just – I have to tell you – ’

‘I know.’ Miku slipped her arms around Gumi’s neck, tilting her head just enough for their lips to brush. Her eyes were the dark of the ocean, still wanting, wanting. ‘It’s okay. I know.’

Neither of them went home that night.

.

.

**[ interlude ]**

Someone was playing the piano, a nostalgic little tune.

Miku made her way down the winding corridor, poking her head through every single door she came across and shaking her head when they came up empty. She didn’t know what she was looking for, exactly; she just knew that none of them were _right_.

‘Hey, you’re finally here!’ Somehow, Miku managed to hear a voice over the music, starbright and familiar. _Lily._ _Lily, wait for me._ ‘Took you long enough. We really did it, you know? We can perform together now, you and me. Everyone’s been waiting.’

The song was getting louder and louder as she approached the door at the end of the hallway, but all Miku could think about was a promise. They were waiting. Surely Lily was waiting, too.

Miku gave the doorknob a quick twist, and the world tilted off its axis. She was on the ground now, with Lily nowhere to be seen. In her place, there was Len; in his hand, the glint of a knife.

‘You can’t keep doing this,’ Len said. Was this what heartbreak sounded like in a broken man? ‘How many blondes must you kill before you’re satisfied?’ He lowered his head to rest against her shoulder, but his grip did not slacken. ‘I love you. Pick me already, please. I’m at my limit.’

No. This couldn’t be love. This sense of desperation to cling to anyone who offered a hand, to lose yourself in the ache of them, an inescapable drowning – he didn’t love her. The same way _she_ didn’t love him, or Rin, or SeeU or Mayu or anyone she’d ever slept with.

This wasn’t love, but Miku couldn’t tell him. The knife was pushing deep into her throat, choking her, making it so very hard to breathe –

And then she gasped, eyes snapping open with a start.

... A dream, huh. For a moment Miku just laid there, unmoving, staring blankly into the darkness and barely registering the sleeping figure next to her. Then, she rolled over to look at the time.

 _5.39am._ Jesus.

She could really go for a smoke right now; too bad she'd finally run out of magic-infused cigarettes. Miku used to make them in batches whenever she was stressed or anxious, getting better at mixing magic each time. Some infusions were more helpful than others – she liked the cigarettes that had a mix of healing and fire magic best, since they were terrific for winter. 

But these days Miku seldom felt the urge to smoke, let alone the need to make cigarettes. Most of the time it was just a careless impulse, a fleeting thought to the wind.

Speaking of the wind, that morning seemed unusually chilly. After blindly fumbling around for her clothes on the floor, Miku padded across the room to close the window. She’d slept over at Gumi's place enough times to know the layout by heart, so making her way around was no trouble at all.

Miku crawled back into bed, pulling the blankets over them to cover their legs properly. At least Gumi was half-dressed, so she wouldn’t feel too cold. She was still asleep, lips parted gently as she breathed, and a surge of affection bubbled up in Miku’s chest, warm and unbidden.

God, the things that this girl did to her.

She gave Gumi a kiss on the lips; Gumi’s mouth puckered instinctively in response. How cute.

Miku snuggled closer, leaning her head against Gumi’s chest. Sleep had never come easily to her, but for the first time in a while, she found solace in the space between their heartbeats.

.

Here was a secret Miku would take to her grave, if she had to: she didn’t want to have anything to do with Gumi at first.

It wasn’t any fault of Gumi’s, nor had she done anything wrong. But when an Otherworldly like her showed up in a sleepy town like theirs, all fresh-faced and inexperienced with the ways of human society, Miku couldn’t help feeling slightly wary at the presence of an angel. _Especially_ because it was an angel.

The townsfolk may not have known this, but angels were arguably the most dangerous among the Otherworldly. It was better not to anger them, and best not to get involved. But at the same time, Miku of all people knew what it was like to be judged based on superficial details, so she decided to just let things be. She wouldn’t push Gumi away necessarily, but she wouldn’t try to become closer to her, either.

Miku wondered what her past self would think if she saw them now.

‘Try it again, slower this time.’ She watched as Gumi moved across the floor, eagle eyes missing nothing. ‘Stop. Repeat the last five steps. Okay... Okay... Stop. You need to arch your back more there – it’ll make it easier for you to transition into the next step.’

‘Like this?’

‘Uh, no. The other way. Hold on.’ As Miku concentrated on correcting her posture, Gumi snuck in a quick kiss. Miku cracked a smile despite herself. ‘Hey. _Focus_.’

‘ _I am_ ,’ Gumi insisted, teasing, and god, her smile was lovely. ‘I have a great teacher, after all. Have you ever thought about opening a dance school of your own one day?’

‘Flattery will get you nowhere, sweetheart.’

It was amazing how most people never got to see Gumi like this, all honest and expressive and heart on her sleeve. She was always so polite and soft-spoken, and everyone loved her to bits; if they knew what she was like when her guard was down, they’d never leave her alone.

Just the thought of it was making Miku’s heart squeeze again, a familiar feeling. The feeling of wanting to keep someone she loved all to herself, of not wanting to let them slip away, of fearing the day they’d grow close to someone else who was better than her in every conceivable way and fearing she was never good _enough_ –

No. Miku shook her head. She couldn’t go down that line of thought again, not when she’d finally realised how much it hurt the other person. Whenever she thought of herself badly like that and thought they were going to leave, she was basically assuming the worst in them and trampling all over their feelings. It was the cruellest thing you could do to someone who loved you.

So even if she couldn’t believe in herself, she had to at least believe in Gumi – and the feelings that Gumi had for her.

Besides, there were more pressing things to think about. Fellow dancers were starting to trickle in for afternoon practice, after all, and a few of them were staring and frowning and whispering amongst themselves. Not that any of those reactions were _new_ , of course, but they were still a lot more intense than what Miku was used to.

As for Gumi... Her expression had closed off again, leaving her usual neutral smile in its place. Reluctantly, she made to step aside, only to trip over air (magic) and into Miku’s waiting arms.

‘Maybe we can open one together someday,’ Miku murmured in Gumi’s ear as she steadied her. The gleam of her eyes said: _Keep your chin up, lionheart, and pay them no mind. There’s more to us than they think, and we are a force of nature, the stirrings of a reckoning. This love is ours for the taking._

_Don’t you dare lose hope now._

Clearing her throat, she added dryly, ‘Light on your feet, aren’t you. One step at a time.’

Gumi blinked once, twice. Smiled faintly, comprehending, and thanked her for breaking her fall.

.

.

**[ act 3 ]**

_Sakine_ was one of the largest liquor stores in town.

It was a major sponsor for the annual grape harvest festival, providing alcohol and manpower for the wine tasting contest that attracted both tourists and townsfolk alike. Contrary to popular belief, however, it _didn’t_ belong to someone named Sakine. The real owners were Shion Kaito and his wife Luka, who claimed to have named the store in honour of someone they respected and loved very much.

Miku once guessed that it was a deceased lover; Gumi thought it was probably a fallen friend. They would never know for sure, though, since dragons were notoriously secretive about the details of their near-immortal lives.

‘Oh, right, you’re dating, aren’t you?’ Luka asked, curious as ever to know the details of Gumi’s near-immortal life. (The irony was not lost on her.) ‘You and the little witch girl. Quite a pair.’

Gumi stopped unpacking beer bottles for a second to cast a reflexive glance skywards. Good, the barrier alert system was still active. _Sakine_ may be a safe space for the Otherworldly, but it certainly didn’t hurt to check. ‘Do we seem that different?’

‘No, no – I mean, _yes_ , but that’s not what I meant. It’s just – oh, how do I put it... I’m sure you’re aware, but I’ve always kept an eye out for Miku. She was never directly under my supervision, but I’ve known that child since she was barely above my knee. And she’s never been very good at blending in.’ Here, Luka sighed. ‘She’s always been a too-smart, too-tough little cookie.’

Gumi bit her lip. That wasn’t meant to be taken as a compliment.

‘And it’s not just Miku. On your own, the two of you attract a lot of attention, good _and_ bad. But now that you’re together... Oh, I’ve just heard so many things recently, I don’t even know where to begin,’ Luka fretted. Gumi reached for the next box of beer bottles and set it down with more force than necessary. ‘Humans can be so very cruel to things their minds cannot comprehend, and I don’t know if either of you are prepared to handle it. Especially you, Gumi – ’

‘Luka!’ Kaito popped his head into the backroom, effectively cutting his wife off mid-sentence. His eyes had an eerie, draconic glow to them, and the ink-black of his pupils were narrowed to slits. ‘Our deliveries are arriving earlier than usual. The glass ones, from the looks of it.’

‘Oh? How much earlier?’

‘Couldn’t, um – couldn’t tell from the vision.’

‘ _Goodness_. My apologies, Gumi, we’ll have to continue this later.’ Luka rose to her feet, rolling her sleeves up to her elbows as she left. ‘Take care of the store while I’m gone, alright?’

‘Call me if you need an extra pair of hands,’ Gumi called after her. Kaito was still banned from carrying fragile and/or bulky items after one too many mishaps, so he stayed put, eyes slowly fading back to their normal blue hues.

All was silent for a moment. And then:

‘Was that really what you saw today, Kaito?’

‘Ah... Was it that obvious?’ Kaito let out a sheepish chuckle, causing Gumi to stifle a grin. She’d felt the lying-induced nerves radiating off him from a mile away. With a more serious expression, he continued, ‘Please don’t read too much into it. Luka means well – and we think you and Miku suit each other _wonderfully_ – but sometimes I think she forgets that you are, in fact, an angel.’

‘I don’t think she _forgot_ , per say,’ Gumi said. Credit was given where credit was due, and Luka was far too shrewd to make that kind of mistake. ‘It’s more like... me, I think. I’m the problem.’

If Miku was too-smart and too-tough, then Gumi had to be too-pliant, too-green. She’d noticed the increased animosity towards Miku and how it was growing more aggressive by the day, but she never knew what to do to deescalate the situation.

‘Perhaps,’ Kaito conceded. ‘In being kind to everyone, you are being inherently cruel to others.’ He held up a hand before Gumi could interject. ‘I know, Gumi. I know that it’s not your intention. But you have to understand: if you continue to remain neutral like this, someone is bound to get hurt. There _will_ come a time where you’ll have to make a choice.’

A warning, Gumi realised dimly as her stomach lurched. Kaito had seen something, after all. His future sight capabilities were never wrong.

‘What if it’s the wrong one?’

‘Well... This is going to sound awfully pretentious, but it’s only wrong if you believe it to be.’ The curve of his lips was gentle, a stark contrast against the gravity of his words. When Kaito wasn’t perpetually anxious over the futures he saw, he was such a quiet, kindly man. ‘And once again, Gumi, you are an _angel_. I’m sure you know what you’re capable of without me telling you.’

Gumi stared down at her hands. Hands that were meant to help and heal, not ruin and destroy.

She just didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

.

Blood. There was so much blood.

‘Miku,’ Gumi whispered. The crowd had parted enough for her to recognise those long, seafoam curls spilled out in the middle of the town square, and it made Gumi’s blood go cold. ‘Miku. _Miku!_ ’

She surged forward, making a beeline for Miku, but someone caught her before she could.

‘Gumi, stop – you can’t!’ Gumi struggled to break free, but to no avail. ‘Your heart is far too soft for this. You couldn’t say no to her when she was hovering around you like a damn pest, right? We shall handle it in your stead. We're tired of her antics, anyway.’

 _Antics?_ Gumi thrashed harder; more people began to pitch in to keep her restrained. _They dare talk about antics when they’re hurting someone over flimsy half-truths and rumours?_

Miku needed her. There was no time to waste.

‘ ** _Let go of me_** ,’ she said, and they did so immediately. ‘ ** _Let me through._** ’ Again, they obeyed. As everyone shouted at each other, bewildered by their own actions, Gumi made a break for it. She fell to her knees by Miku’s side, ignoring the scrape of skin against asphalt as she cradled Miku’s battered form in her arms.

Miku stirred at her presence. ‘Gumi...?’ she croaked. ‘You came...’

‘Yes, Miku, it’s me. I’m right here.’ Gumi’s voice bordered on a sob as she held her close. The Otherworldly could heal themselves over time, yes, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t feel any pain. ‘I’m here now, Miku. I’m sorry. I’m so _sorry_.’

The bleeding wasn’t stopping. Gumi kept a firm hand pressed against Miku’s side, trying to staunch the open wound there. Why wasn’t it stopping?

‘Gumi, please, listen to us.’ The townsfolk crowded around, clearly intending to separate them. Gumi allowed her gaze to flick over the weapons they were carrying. Old gold. Expensive, but particularly effective against witches. These... these _assholes_. ‘Gumi, you have to – !’

‘ ** _Don’t touch her_** ,’ Gumi snarled. As if to punctuate this statement, the wings she’d kept hidden all this time burst forth from the back of her dress with a loud rip, startling shrieks out of several people. These were not the wings you’d expect of angels: they were unfeathered and massive and grotesque beyond imagination, a mangled mass of bone structure unfurling to wrap around Miku protectively.

 _‘Wh_ – _what’s going on? Is Gumi corrupted now, too?!’_

_‘That little bitch, she even laid hands on an angel? What the hell is WRONG with her?’_

‘Gumi... Gumi, we’re just trying to protect you,’ one of the senior dancers pleaded, lips quivering. She couldn’t even look Gumi in the eye. ‘The town hasn’t seen peace, not since that witch came here. Please understand. We’re doing this for the greater good.’

‘And so all of you – armed with swords and knives and machinery intended to _kill_ \- decided to beat the shit out of her? _All of you_ up against _one girl?_ ’ Gumi couldn’t understand, no. And she would never be able to understand. ‘Who are you to play judge, jury and executioner on a person’s life like this? To play _god_ like this?’

‘That’s hardly a person,’ someone pointed out nonchalantly. ‘ _That_ thing’s just a monster.’

Gumi couldn’t believe her ears. Only a few others had murmured their assent, but as far as she could tell, not a single person in that crowd was remorseful. Not even the slightest bit. 

Who was the monster here, exactly?

 _‘We don’t want to hurt you, Gumi, please_ – _we just want the witch!’_

‘ _It’s not working, Gumi’s too far gone! Hatsune must have her under a spell. WE’LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE THE WITCH BACK BY FORCE!’_

‘Gu...i…’ Blood dribbled down Miku’s chin as she struggled to reach up and cup Gumi's cheek; Gumi felt another piece of her heart break, tears blurring her vision. ‘...oka...y...’

No, Gumi wanted to cry out. It wasn’t okay. None of this was bloody _okay_. None of this would’ve happened if Gumi hadn’t been such a goddamn coward, if Gumi had actually grown a spine and diffused the tensions before it got to this point, instead of teetering on a tightrope waiting to snap.

It wasn’t okay, and yet Miku still smiled at her, tender, aching, like none of it mattered as long as she was there. The townsfolk were closing in. And Gumi –

Gumi had to make a choice.

‘ ** _Stop._** ’ A sudden hush fell over the crowd as they froze in place. Gumi had never wanted to use her capabilities to bend people to her will, but as she kissed Miku’s forehead in silent prayer and held her close to shield her ears and eyes, she knew.

She knew what had to be done, and they couldn’t stay here any longer.

‘ ** _Close your eyes; heed my call._** ’ In pushing more conviction into her words, Gumi could feel the way her capabilities had eclipsed the town in its entirety, scrambling everyone’s memories and rewriting new ones. ‘ ** _Hatsune Miku the witch and Megpoid Gumi the angel – they were never in this town. Everything that happened today was part of a legend from long, long ago. This was a story, so to speak, one that ended in senseless tragedy._**

‘ ** _But you will not let this happen again. Never. Open your eyes; face your new reality._** ’

When they did as they were told, the town square was bustling as usual. Most people had been gathered there for a monthly council meeting, but it was running a little late for some reason.

Just another ordinary day in this sleepy little town of theirs.

.

.

**[ conclusion ]**

_‘Come to think of it... have you heard about Miku and Gumi?’_

_‘Of course! Who HASN’T heard the story of Miku and Gumi? They say Miku was a really good dancer, which sounds SUPER cool. I wanna be a dancer just like her!'_

_‘Right, right? But... didn’t everyone in the story call her a witch?’_

_‘Uh, I think so, yeah? They called Gumi an angel, too, and Miku and Gumi were from the same dance troupe. That’s where they first met! It caused a lot of problems, but I don’t really remember how that part of the story went...’_

_‘Hey, you two.’_

_THWACK._

_‘OUCH!’_

_‘BIG SIS MEIKO, THAT HURTS!’_

_‘Good, because you’re both up WAY past your bedtime! What are you damn rascals up to now?!’_

_‘Nuthin’! We couldn’t sleep, so we started talking about the witch and the angel story.’_

_‘Yeah, exactly! Isn’t it cool how they have the same names as your friends – you know, Ms Miku and Ms Gumi, the ones who run that dance school down the street?’_

_‘Big Sis Meiko, Big Sis Meiko, do Ms Miku and Ms Gumi have the same last names as the witch and the angel, too? Are they related?’_

_‘SHUT UP! Y’all are so damn noisy.’ Sakine Meiko rolled her eyes. This was going to be the last time she agreed to babysit these brats – she had half a mind to use her sandman capabilities to knock them out for the next ten years. ‘Who cares if they’re witches or angels or the bogeymen under your beds?_

_‘They’re just two people in love. That’s all there is to their story, really.’_

.

.

.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> the otherworldly and their capabilities, ranked least to most powerful:  
> \- witches: charm, amplified magic affinity  
> \- dragons: varies depending on the dragon. sandman, future sight, extra strength  
> \- angels: empathy, voice of god, memory alteration.
> 
> there's definitely more to the lore (especially re: lily and what happened with rin/miku/len), but i'll leave that up for interpretation.
> 
> [come and say hi!](https://twitter.com/gyoomie)


End file.
